Can't fight it off
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: John was just joking around with Flash but it still pissed him off. So now Batman gets thrown into the mix. T for now soon to change to 'M'. Guy on Guy loving!


**Authors Note:** A long time coming, for sure. Still not 100% sure where I am going with this but pease, read, review and enjoy!

A Justice League fic: Starting Batman, The flash (Wally West) And The Green Lantern (John Stewart)

**1**  
The safeguard of reason was left bare by the always so sudden and wittily hero known as The Flash. Masked face and body did little to change the man with no censor. With a less than firm footing of words, he would often say things he shouldn't have and made jokes when it wasn't the right time. A different type of hero, a mouthy hero, this was what The Flash was all about. All this made the temptation to destroy the man all the more great. And so, within the immense space of the Justice League Watchtower, John Stewart held down the loquacious hero in red and crossed into a forbidden world. Lips pressed in precise formation as tongues danced on the edge of reason. But they surrendered to each other and finally tasted what lay beyond said reason. Warm bodies pressed as their muscular and well-built form caused both men to react in a more physical matter.

"Finally found away to shut you up"

Green eyes governed the view as The Flash was left speechless. In was nearly impossible to distinguish what happened between them. But something was out of place and as graceful as ever, Wally West threw a punch.  
"Asshole" He cursed, while John was left with a sore face and a slight grin.

2  
Remotely uninterested as to why The Flash carried with him a look of irritation, Superman went on with his speech.  
"…And so, in order to regain the trust we lost, I believe we need to show the good people of earth that we are just like them. All we want is-"

"Right, like them, cause we all know that everyone on earth walks around with a magic lantern in their pocket" The Flash took over the room with his jab at John.

"…because a glorified jogger is a power all too great for any man to bear" The green Lantern wasn't only able to take the attack of words, but can send it back too.

"Power of will? What a joke" The Flash crossed his arms and held his head up high. He was sure he had won. His stare sent heated daggers.

"The only joke here is you" John too crossed his arms.

"Wanna try me!"

"Don't push me West"

"Funny you would say that, seeing as the only one here being 'pushed' is you, when the guardians come-"

"Enough!" All eyes went toward the dueling heroes as Wonderwoman voiced her anger. "Stop acting like children, this is no time for games" She went on, in a more calm voice.

"People love me" Wally turned his back as he left the room. "You guys are the ones who need to work on your image. Call me up for pointers"

…

3  
Tension was brewing over the people of earth and the self-labeled 'super-heros' who kept watch from their tower in the sky (so to speak). And so an explanation was called for, something the Dark knight took upon himself to do. Perhaps it wasn't his business but seeing how he was in constant contact with Amanda Waller, governmental liaison to the league, he knew something had to be done. The League and all its members need to show a uniformed front.

As Soon as Superman ended his speech, Batman approached John and within the realm of investigation he began to…well, investigate. "So what set him off this time?" Batman asked.

There was a slight compulsion to laugh it off and blame The flash for being a bit too sensitive but John Stewart remained stone face. "It was my fault, guess we`ll just going to have to wait till he cools down" And with that the hero known as The Green Lantern left the open space and headed elsewhere.  
Batman took a glance at Green Lantern as he left and took notice of the guilty grin that grew on his face. Something was left out. It seems things were more complex than they first appeared.

Batman stood alone, left in a pondering state. "Well if he isn't going to talk, I guess Wally is going to have too"  
**  
To Be Continued**


End file.
